vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Buzzlegum
The Buzzlegum is a yellow bee piñata. It has black antennae, a red star pattern around its eye, and brown irises. It has two elongated wings and six short, red legs. It has a round, plump body with thick black stripes through it, the black stripes have orange zig-zags in them. The Buzzlegum can produce honey and by redirecting it to the Honey Hive it will produce honey to use. Honey is used in various items. Classic Requirements Appear Requirements *Have 2 buttercups in the garden. * No Arocknids in the garden. Visit Requirements *Have 4 buttercups in the garden. Resident requirements *Have 6 buttercups in the garden. Romance Requirements *Has eaten any 2 pieces of fruit. *There is a Buzzlegums house in the garden. Trouble in Paradise Requirements Appear Requirements *Have 1 sunflower in the garden. Visit Requirements *Have 2 sunflowers in the garden. Resident requirements *Has eaten 1 sunflower. Romance Requirements *Has eaten 1 Tulip. *Has eaten 1 Buttercup. *There is a Buzzlegums house in the garden. Species Variants *Feeding it a bottle of medicine changes its color to pink. *Feeding it a gem tree seed changes its color to white. *Feeding it a venus pinata trap changes its color to orange. Other Information The Buzzlegum resembles the Bee transformation from the Banjo-Kazooie series. Buzzlegum Uses * Our winner for "Best Piñata Name," the Buzzlegums are your first possibilities for gaining money passively. If a Buzzlegum wears a beekeeper’s hat, it will make Honey for you, which can be sold for a decent price($100), or tinkered to make bottles of medicine, which are used by a lot of species for variants. You can also use Medicine to make money. Afterwards, feed it a Daisy so it can make honey. * You can also make money off of buzzlegums by selling them once they come--they're worth 10 times more money than their honey! *Eating 1 Buzzlegum helps meet the Dragumfly Romance requirements. *Eating 2 Buzzlegums helps meet the Arocknid Romance requirements. *Eating 2 Buzzlegums helps meet the Sour S'morepion tame requirements. Species Conflicts * Fights With: Raisant * Preyed upon: Dragumfly and Arocknid How do I get the Buzzlegums to make honey? Make sure you've bought a Honey Hive from Willy Builder -- it's in the Special Buildings section, and isn't the same building as the Buzzlegum house. Once a Buzzlegum is ready to produce honey, direct your Buzzlegum into it. After it's been through the Hive, direct it to a Daisy to prepare it to make honey again. Buying a Beekeeper Hat accessory for your Buzzlegum will automate the honey production process. Do Buzzlegums make honey? I direct the bees to the hive but the hive doors won't open? There are a few reasons why this may happen: *Your garden is full of produce. Sell some to make room for more. *The Buzzlegum isn't ready to produce honey. Direct it to a daisy. *The Honey Hive needs plenty of room around it -- it has both front and back doors, and if either door is blocked, the Buzzlegums won't enter. Gallery Category:Species Category:Insect Species Category:Flying Species Category:Producer Species Category:Trouble in Paradise Species Category:Viva Piñata Species Category:Pocket Paradise Species Category:Diurnal Species